Grunt to rodzinka/Scenariusz
Czkawka: I start! Trzy! Dwa! Jeden! I za wolno i niecelnie. No zdolniachy jak się patrzy. Mieczyk: A wiesz, że rodzice nas tak przezywali? Ja byłem zdolniacha, a ona za wolna i niecelna. Czkawka: Viggo jeszcze nie wie, że znaleźliśmy jego stocznie. Mamy ogromną szansę mocno przetrzebić flotę. Musimy ją wykorzystać. Aaach! Chodź, chodź. Prześpijmy się chwilę przed kolacją. Dagur: Ale cudo! Czkawka: Aaa! Dagur: Braciszku! No gdzie, gdzie, gdzie się cofasz? No przytul no się. A, wybacz. Jak to się wyłącza? Czkawka: Daj, bo popsujesz. Dagur: Widzę, że nie próżnujesz. Szczerbek. Tak tu się wita gości? Czkawka: Dowiem się, co cię do nas sprowadza? Dagur: Heathera. Ślad po niej zaginął. Wiesz jak mnie to… wkurza? Czkawka: Podejrzewam. Dagur: Chcę własnego smoka. Czkawka: Co? Dagur: Na wodzie jestem za wolny. Muszę się szybciej przemieszczać. Tak szybko jak smok. Czkawka: Wiesz, chyba średni pomysł. Dagur: Proszę cię. Z resztą chyba wisisz mi przysługę. Uratowałem wam życie. Czkawka: Owszem, ale próbowałeś nas zabić. Dagur: Kiedy to było? O. Gdzieś tu czuję, że wcale nie chciałem waszej śmierci. Czkawka: Matko moja. Nie, nie nauczę cię latać na smoku. Dagur: Dlaczego? Czkawka: Bo… Bo nie mam czasu. Dagur: Zajęty jesteś? Rozumiem. No trudno. To czas na mnie. Może obejrzę sobie te waszą śmieszną wyspę? Odwiedzę przyjaciół. Poszperam tu i tam. Czkawka: Yy. Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Chyba lepiej nie. Dagur: Czemu znowu?! Czkawka: No bo… Eee… Jutro rano musisz wcześniej wstać… yyy… bo zaczynamy trening. Dagur: Poważnie mówisz? Ale przed chwilą… Czkawka: Cicho. Yyy… Widzimy się z samego rana na samym krańcu wyspy. Tam mamy najlepsze dzikie smoki. W sumie to… Może idź tam teraz i prześpij się z tą myślą. Dagur: No świetny pomysł. Dzięki ci, bracie. Dziękuję. Czkawka: Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Dagur: Jaki ty jesteś malutki i delikatny. Czkawka: Wypluj to, proszę i nie powtarzaj. Yyy… To co? Widzimy się później? Wiesz gdzie? Na najnajdalszym krańcu wyspy. Mieczyk: Ale niech mi ktoś wyjaśni, skąd jaczy gulasz w portkach! Raju, jak mi ciepło. Czkawka: Jest tak miło i się śmiejemy, a nie zastanawialiście się nigdy gdzie Dagur i jego szaleństwa? Sączysmark: Eee… Nie. Szpadka: Swoją drogą te szaleństwa nie były takie szalone. Śledzik: Czemu ci się nagle Dagur przypomniał? Czkawka: Po prostu! Yy… ale… Ojej. Skoro… skoro już o nim mowa… Yyyy… Ciekaw jestem, czemu pomógł Heatherze uciec od Czarcioustego. Astrid: Pewnie przy okazji, bo sam chciał się ze wszystkiego wyplątać. Czkawka: Może, ale czy ja wiem? A jeśli to był tylko taki jego pierwszy krok na drodze do nowego życia? Heathera: Nowego życia? DAGUR?! Jest jak smok, smoki nie zrzucają starej skóry. Śledzik: Ee… Tak naprawdę… Heathera: Zmiennoskrzydłe owszem. Tak, wiem o tym. Śledzik: No i eee… Heathera: Nie rób mi tego. Czkawka: Jasne, tak, pewnie i masz rację, ale tak sobie myślę… Kto by przypuszczał, że mój ojciec, Stoick Ważki, kiedykolwiek zasiądzie na smoku. Więc jak się Dagur napatoczy, to… Heathera: Rozpłatam zabójcę mojego ojca na pół. Czkawka: Okej. Dobra. I chyba wszystko jasne. Heathera: Ja… yy… Pójdę lepiej. Dzisiaj patroluję wyspę. Czkawka: Yy, czekaj. Wiesz co? Zostaw ten patrol. Mam dla ciebie dużo ważniejsze zadanie. Heathera: Serio? Czkawka: No pewnie, że serio. Proponuję ostatnią misję zwiadowczą. Tak, żeby mieć pewność. Ty i Sączysmark. Sączysmark: A dlaczego znowu ja? I dlaczego znowu z nią? Czkawka: A czemu nie? Przecież ostatnio świetnie wam poszło. A nuż w stoczni coś zaszło. Musimy być na bieżąco. Heathera: W sumie ma to nawet sens. Czkawka: Musicie lecieć jeszcze dziś. Sączysmark: Jak dziś? Nie jestem spakowany, a i będziemy tam lecieć cały dzień. Heathera: Czkawka, próbujesz się nas pozbyć? Czkawka: Tak. Nie, nie. Oszalałaś? Ja? Niby czemu miałbym… Heathera: Żartowałam, kolego. No coś ty. Chodź Smarkatku. Im szybciej polecimy, tym szybciej wrócimy. Czkawka: Nie śpieszcie się. W sensie… Znaczy się… Bądźcie ostrożni. Ech. Dagur: Jesteś wreszcie. Nie wściekły. Rozanielony. Czkawka: Aha, powiedzmy. Dagur: Zastanawiałem się, jakiego chcę smoka. Nic pospolitego, wiesz? Nie masz tu jakichś Wandersmoków przypadkiem? Czkawka: Co? Ee, nie. Dagur: W sumie Nocna Furia też może być. Nie ta klasa co Wandersmok, ale dałbym radę. Czkawka: Nocna Furia jest moja. Dagur: A może taki jak Heatherki, co? Czkawka: Dobra, opanuj się. Wybrałem ci już smoka. Najlepszego z najlepszych. Dagur: Będzie wielki, co nie? I niebezpieczny? Nazwę go sobie Królem Demolki. A to… To śniadanie dla smoka, tak? Czkawka: Nie. Oto i twój Król Demolki. Idealny smok, mówię ci. Stabilny, łatwy w obsłudze. Dagur: Wybacz, ale… nie wsiadam na tego grubasa. Czkawka: W takim razie nie siadasz w ogóle. Dagur: Poniżasz mnie. Czkawka: Jeszcze nie zacząłem. Udowodnij, że sobie z nim poradzisz. Dagur: Uch. Banał. Nie liczyło się. Wracaj, paskudo! Czkawka: Czekaj, nie! Jesteś tam? Dagur: W porządku. Zrozumiałem. Zrobimy jak chcesz. Już… Już, mój Demolku. Skręć… Skręć, proszę. Ooo. Aaa! Dzięki, Szczerbek! Czkawka: Spróbujmy na początek trochę niżej, dobra? Nie steruj nim aż tak. Spróbuj mu choć odrobinę zaufać. Też nie chce wpaść na drzewo. Poważnie, wierz mi. Dagur: Skoro tak twierdzisz. Pokaż jaki jesteś szybki. Czkawka: Zwolnij! Nie umiesz jeszcze… Ach! Dagur: Zły, Dagur, zły! Bardzo przepraszam. Czkawka: Chciałbyś wszystko od razu. Tak się nie da. Świetnie. Bez nogi to ja nigdzie nie dolecę. Dagur: Daj, pokaż. Zaraz wyprostuję. Czkawka: Nie, nie, nie, przestań. Dagur: Ups. Oddaję. Czkawka: Nie szkodzi. W chacie mam jakąś zapasową. Pożyczam twojego smoka i wracam za pół godziny. Dagur: Zgoda. Czkawka: Zostaniesz tu i nie kombinujesz. Nigdzie się nie ruszysz. Nie robisz nic głupiego. Rozumiemy się? Mordko, miej go na oku. Dagur: To co? Mamy pół godzinki dla siebie? Hm? ŁUHUHU! No, no, no, Szczerbuś! Przyjaźnimy się, co nie? Aaa! Ale czemu mi tak zrobiłeś? Śledzik: Mów, draniu, gdzie jest Czkawka? Astrid: Im szybciej wszystko wyśpiewasz, tym cieplej się pożegnamy. Dagur: Przecież mówię, że w chacie. Poleciał po drugą nogę. Mieczyk: Oczywiście. Dosyć tych kłamstw. Albo zaczniesz śpiewać, ptaszku, albo my zaczniemy. Musisz! Musisz! Mamy stać, prawda? Potem będzie tylko gorzej. Spytaj Czkawki. Śledzik: Czkawka! Mieczyk: Ależ ty żyjesz! Jak to? Czemu żyjesz? Astrid: Hej, co tu się dzieje? Dagur twierdzi, że się kumplujecie i że uczysz go latać na smokach. Czkawka: Hehehehe… Hehehehe. He… A to nawet całkiem zabawna historia. Wtedy ja poleciałem w swoją stronę, a on odpłynął w swoją. Astrid: Czyli naprawdę uratował ci życie? Dagur: I Szczerbatkowi też. Prawda, mordko? Czkawka: Tak. No tak wyszło. Astrid: Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? Dagur: Właśnie… czemu im nie… powiedziałeś? Czkawka: No czemu? Po prostu nie byłem pewien jak zareagujecie. Dagur: Oczywiście. Czkawka: Sam nie wiedziałem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Dagur: Mam na koncie parę wątpliwych występków. Śledzik: Wątpliwych? Chciałeś nas zabić, człowieku, to nie ulega wątpliwości. Mieczyk: Dobra, dobra. Uratował cię, jak przyjemnie, ale czemu, do licha, uczysz go latać na smoku? Dagur: Bo szukam Heathery. Czkawka: Właśnie, szuka siostry. Więc im szybciej nauczę go latać tym szybciej odleci, żeby jej szukać. Bo nie wiadomo, gdzie może być. Szpadka: Dagurze, mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę. Czkawka: Wielką niespodziankę, bo nasz Śledzik zna Gronkle na wylot. Jak włąśną kieszeń. Nauczy cię latać w 3 minuty. Śledzik: O, dzięki przyjacielu. Mieczyk: Tutaj! Czkawka: No to lećcie polatać. Teraz. Mieczyk: No bez żartów! Serio? Śledzik: A tak, nie ma czasu. Szpadka: Ale co wy nas tutaj…? Daj spokój! Dagur: Masz mnie wszystkiego nauczyć. Wszyściutkiego. Śledzik: Och, zgoda. Od czego by tu zacząć? A więc Gronkle… Mieczyk: Ja pierwszy! Puszczaj! Czkawka: Ech. Mają tam teraz 8 statków. Jeśli uderzymy tam wszyscy razem i celnie, po flocie nie będzie śladu. Astrid: Pogadamy o pewnym nieproszonym gościu? Dagur. U nas. Czkawka: No wiem. Przecież wiem. Ale on naprawdę próbuje się zmienić. Astrid: A to nie dziwne, że pojawia się akurat wtedy, kiedy zamierzamy zaatakować Viggo? Czkawka: Słuchaj, nie było cię tam. Mógł… naprawdę mógł nas swobodnie wydać. Ale pomógł nam uciec. Astrid: Serio? A jeśli to podpucha? Zanim się obejrzysz, będziemy mieli szpiega. Czkawka: Ach. Nie jestem ślepy, wiem co nam grozi. Niby dlaczego dałem najbardziej ciapowatego smoka pod słońcem? Ale… Po prostu… Astrid: Co? Czkawka: Kiedy zrobiło się gorąco i czułem, że to już koniec, Szczerbatek pozwolił się Dagurowi dosiąść. Jeśli on mu ufa, też chyba powinienem zaryzykować. Astrid: Jasne… No nic, mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz. Bo jak nie, to będzie krucho. Czkawka: Chodź, zobaczymy jak sobie radzą. I czy Śledzik jeszcze żyje. Astrid: Dobra, ale na wszelki wypadek… Czkawka: Czołem. Jak tam pilny uczeń? Dagur: Łuhahahahaha! Śledzik: Sam widzisz, bystry i zdolny. Dagur: Bo mam świetnego nauczyciela. Śledzik: Aj, już daj spokój. Astrid: Aff… Śledzik: A wiecie co on wymyślił? Pamiętacie Gronklowy zrzut? To patrzcie teraz. Śledzik i Dagur: Trzy… dwa… jeden… Hahahaha! Czkawka: Ale rewelacja. Śledzik: Prawda? Nazywa się to odwrócony zrzut Gronklowy. Może się przydać na kolejnej misji. Czkawka: Chyba wystarczy już tego treningu, co? Dagur: Oj, Czkawka, kiedy jeszcze jasno. A ja chcę się uczyć. Astrid: Spokojnie, pouczysz się. Ale ze mną. Czkawka: Eee… Na serio? Dagur: Nic się nie bój. Dziewczyna mi nie ufa i chce mnie sprawdzić. Nie ma sprawy. Astrid: O, patrz. Nie jest taki głupi na jakiego wygląda. Dagur: Heh. A teraz próbuje mnie sprowokować. Hahaha. Ale ja się nie dam! Szum morskich fal koi gniew, nikt dzisiaj nie zdenerwuje mnie. Astrid: On na serio? Czkawka: Nie skrzywdź go za mocno. Astrid: Niczego nie obiecuję. Nawet nie było tak strasznie. Dagur: Nie tak strasznie, czyli? Astrid: Prawdopodobnie jesteś lepszy niż Sączysmark. Dagur: Dzięki. Astrid: Lawiruj tak, żeby słońce zawsze świeciło przeciwnikowi w oczy. Ciężej cię trafić. Dagur: Dobre! Widziałem jak to robisz, kiedy broniliście Końca Świata przed… przed… Astrid: Powinniśmy wracać. Dagur: Słuchaj, naprawdę próbuję się zmienić. Astrid: Czkawka też tak sądzi. Ale jeśli to tylko gra, jeśli skrzywdzisz nas albo Heatherę, słono mi za to zapłacisz. Dagur: Ooo. Spokojnie, bez nerwów. To tylko słowa. Nic mi nie zrobi. Astrid: Po jednym wspólnym dniu smok chce cię bronić? Nawiązaliście silną więź. Ale ja nie żartuję. Zdradzisz nas, a wyślę cię do Valhalli z rozkoszą. Mieczyk: Mieczyk do góry nogami. O tak. Podwójnie podkręcony Mieczyk. A teraz mój ulubieniec. Mieczykowa niespodzianka! Czyli kolacja i spektakl. Dagur: Sam to wszystko wymyśliłeś? Mieczyk: Może. Astrid: Powiesz mu o Heatherze, czy nie? Czkawka: A wykluczone. Widziałaś co było wczoraj. Dziewczyna nie jest jeszcze gotowa. Astrid: To lepiej wymyśl co z nim zrobić. Ona może w każdej chwili wrócić. Czkawka: No przecież wiem. Niby czemu uczę go latać? Mamy czas do jutra rana. Myślę, żeby się go pozbyć… Heathera: Kogo się pozbyć? Sączysmark: Trochę się ścigaliśmy. Czkawka: Eee… Chyba wiem kto przegrał. Heathera: Ty! Dagur: Siostra! Czkawka: Błagam, nie! Dagur: Rozumiem, że nie będzie przytulania. Czkawko Haddocku, jak mogłeś ją przede mną ukrywać? Wiesz jak się martwiłem? Żyje siostra, nie żyje siostra? Heathera: Daj spokój, przestań się zgrywać. A ty? Nie dość, że knujesz z moim największym wrogiem… Mieczyk: Chyba się jednak spotykają. Szpadka: Ha. A Śledzik wie? Heathera: …to jeszcze nagle uczysz go latać? Gratuluję! Powiedz ty mi, oszalałeś? Czkawka: Uratował mi życie. Heathera: I co z tego?! Nie można mu ufać! Bo to oczywiście przypadek, że pojawia się akurat teraz?! Przed naszą misją?! To ustawka, nie widzisz?! Taki jesteś naiwny? Astrid: Żeby nie było, miałam te same podejrzenia. Heathera: Ten drań odebrał mi dzieciństwo! Na Thora, on zabił własnego ojca! Nie pamiętacie, że on też chciał nas zabić?! Ludzie! Dagur: Z większością muszę się niestety zgodzić, ale… ja naprawdę chcę się zmienić, siostrzyczko. Heathera: Nie jestem twoją siostrą, szpiegu. Dagur: Nie jestem szpiegiem. Nie wiem za bardzo jak mam to udowodnić. Będziecie mi chyba musieli uwierzyć na słowo. Wiem, na waszym miejscu też bym nie wierzył. No nic, dziękuję za tych parę uroczych chwil. Mistrz Demolki i ja musimy się zbierać. Miłego. Czkawka: Nie no, Dagur… Dagur… Dagur: Miłego i już. Sączysmark: Na serio płakał? Heathera: Jasne, chyba ze śmiechu. Oszust. Czkawka: Idę. Pogadam z nim, zanim ucieknie. Co ty tu robisz? Dagur: Ciągle wspominaliście o jakiejś wielkiej misji. Pomyślałem „zerknę”. Wiem, Heathera mnie nie cierpi, ale nigdy nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić, jasne? Czkawka: Chodzi o stocznie. Viggo na gwałt buduje statki. Montuje jakieś podejrzane wielki klatki na smoki. Dagur: Hm, zero straży widzę. Czkawka: Na kompletnym odludziu. Trochę sporo mgły, ale to będzie łatwy cel. Dagur: Tak łatwy, że aż za łatwy. Czkawka: Latamy tam non stop. Viggo nie przerzucał tam ludzi, bo jeszcze nie wie, że wiemy. Dagur: Niech zgadnę. Zmasowany atak, skały jako tarcze i bezpieczna odległość, żeby uniknąć strzał. Czkawka: Coś w tym stylu. Dagur: Jaki ty jesteś naiwny. Jak jakiś dzieciak. Wiem co mówię, setki razy cię podpuszczałem. Czkawka: Tak? Ano patrz. Przeżyłem. Astrid: Czkawka, czemu Dagur… Ha! Czkawka: Czekaj, nie! Astrid: A jednak mamy szpiega. Dagur: Nie ekscytuj się tak. Próbowałem tylko przemówić twojemu chłopaczkowi do rozumu. Astrid: Nie możemy go puścić. Zna nasze ruchy. Czkawka: No wiem. Dagur: Dobra, zamknijcie mnie i lećcie na tą swoją misję. Ale pamiętaj, bracie, jeśli coś stanie się Heatherze, nigdy w życiu tego nie daruję. Astrid: Trochę sobie posiedzi. Czkawka: Dobra. Jak wrócimy pomyślimy co dalej. Heathera: Mam pewne pomysły. Dagur: Czekajcie, jedno pytanko. Czemu atakujecie teraz? Czyżby liczba statków nagle niespodziewanie wzrosła? Czkawka: No tak. Z ośmiu do dwunastu. Dagur: Przecież to oczywiste! Bo osiem statków to za mało, żeby was zwabić! Myśl trochę, rusz tym łbem! Czkawka: Myślę. I wiesz co myślę? Że nie powinienem ci ufać. Mieczyk: Pilnuj go, dzielny strażniku. Miej kolegę na oku. Czkawka: Na pewno się myli. Wcale nie pakujemy się w pułapkę. Prawda? Astrid: Od tygodni obserwujemy tę stocznie. Wszystko gra. Nic tam się nie dzieje. Heathera: Dagur na stówę pracuje dla Viggo. Jest lojalny, broni swojego wielkiego pana. Jeden kłamczuch i szpieg. Mieczyk: Co tam, kurko? Mam rozumieć, że uciekł? Heathera: Och, nie mówiłam? Czkawka: Niestety, Król Destrukcji pomógł. Śledzik: Niesłychane jak szybko związał się z tym smokiem. Tak na marginesie. Czkawka: Wszyscy na smoki. Musimy zaatakować, zanim Dagur zdąży wszystko wypaplać. I co? Widać go gdzieś? Moglibyśmy do załatwić. Astrid: Widać! Czkawka: Słuchajcie, plan jest… taki… Heathera: Już nigdy więcej nas nie zdradzisz. Myślisz, że mnie zgubisz? Astrid: I co robimy? Czkawka: Nawet jeśli ostrzeże, nie zdążą szybko zareagować. Uderzamy w stocznie! Natychmiast! Dagur: Ahoj, mości panowie! Mam wiadomość dla Viggo! Przekażcie, że Dagur Szalony pozdrawia! Mówiłem, że pułapka. Łowca: Ognia! Sączysmark: A co on znowu wyprawia? Czkawka: Udowadnia, że miał rację. Bo niestety miał. To pułapka. Dagur: Nie poddamy się, mistrzu! Pokażmy im, że Dagur i Król Demolki niczego się nie boją! AAAA! Czkawka: Chodźcie! Szybko, musimy mu pomóc! Astrid: Czekaj, za późno. Już po nim. Już mu nie pomożemy. Łowca: Gasimy, gasimy, panowie! Czkawka: Czemu go nie posłuchałem? Astrid: Wiedział, że to pułapka i tak… i tak poleciał. Sączysmark: W sumie nie wiadomo, czy wpadł do wody. Może… może… Szpadka: Właśnie. Może… Śledzik: Nigdy, przenigdy mu tego nie zapomnimy. Heathera: Wy naprawdę myślicie, że mój brat się poświecił? To nie ten typ. Myślał, że da radę. No co? Czkawka: Jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie nazwałaś go bratem. Heathera: Ach, jestem zmęczona. Dobranoc. „Siostro, jeśli to czytasz, znaczy, że nie jest dobrze…” Dagur: „…znaczy, że nie jest dobrze. Wybacz, nie mogłem pozwolić, by Czkawka cię narażał. Powiedz mu, proszę, że jeśli chce skrzywdzić Viggo, powinien zasadzić się na aukcję. Zmieniają lokalizację, ale jak się postara, dowie się co i jak. Jeszcze jedno. Nie zabiłem naszego ojca. Kiedy zniknął, ludzie zaczęli gadać. Nie zaprzeczałem, bo chciałem wyjść na twardziela. Żałuję naprawdę wielu rzeczy, ale nie mógłbym zabić własnego ojca.” Heathera: „Bywaj zdrowa. Twój brat, Dagur.” Kategoria:Scenariusze